


Truth Is In The Dirt

by charmax



Category: V - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama Bear. Mama Lizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Is In The Dirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hitlikehammers).



  
**Video Title:** Truth Is In The Dirt  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Truth Is In The Dirt - Karen Elson  
 **Source:** V 2009  
 **Summary:** Mama bear, Mama lizard.  
 **Length/Format:** 02:31, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** Made for hitlikehammers

Original post on [LJ](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/36733.html) and on [DW](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/15681.html)

**Links:** [Download 55.9MB](http://www.bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/VTruth_Charmax.zip) | [Stream@Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8fZNeBeVWM)

**PASSWORD:** truth


End file.
